Only for You
by chombit5
Summary: One day, Hydro Evans meets a new and shy girl in there school. He feels like his getting attracted to her. But what happens when a nuclear explosion causes a mutation in one of the people that's living nearby the explosion and causes them to get an appetite for human flesh? What will he do in order to save the girl? What will he do if he turns like on of those zombies? 1st FF YAY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! Chombit5 here. **

**This is my first fanfic, feel free to criticize.**

**The title of the chap doesn't have anything**

**to do with this chapter. I only put it there**

**because I don't know that the title should be XD**

**No flames pls TT^TT**

**Hope you like it! :D**

Hey my name's Hydro Evans, a normal high-school student, average grades and all.

Though I excel in one subject, the one subject I really like, Physical Education. I'm one of

the members in our "Track and Field" club. My friends always like to joke around with my name, calling me

"Hydraulic Legs" as a pun, though I don't really care. Actually I really like that nickname

they gave me. It makes me feel like I'm a bionic person, which is really cool by the way. Oh yeah, I have a

moderate build, chestnut-brown hair and I'm always wearing a dark-blue hoodie and brown cargo pants.

I also have this really weird eye condition. Now before I tell what it is, I gotta tell you first how this

condition affected me when I was a kid. Other kids won't play with me 'cuz they thought it was scary

or sometimes they would call me a freak or something. Well you get the point. Now back to my condition,

the weird eye condition that I'm talking about is just about my eye color. Now you might think that an eye

color is just too simple of a reason to think I'm weird or freaky. But I gotta tell my eye color is not of a

normal person, my eye color is **RED**. It's like a vampire or something but I grew up getting used to it and

when I got to middle-school, some of my classmates told me it was cool that I had those kind of eyes.

I was really taken aback by what happened. My classmates actually noticed AND talked to me without getting

weirded out by my eyes. Then as the days went by, I got used to having people around me and that's how I

got confident day by day. I realized that as people mature, they learn to accept things as they are. After

that, when I got to high school I joined the "Track and Field" club in order to become more sociable. Well, as you

can see I achieved what I wanted, to become an outgoing person.

Now back to my current situation. I'm now currently in Math class. Ugh! I really suck at only way I get B-

on this subject is to cram all night before a test. At least that gets me enough points to stay on this school. Oh yeah,

by the way my school's name is "Lunar Light High"***(A/N Just a made up name XD)**. It got it's name because every

time you stay here and wait for the night to come, you'll see the most beautiful moon shine there has to be seen. Well

I'm sort of exaggerating on the "everytime" part but it really is beautiful when you see it. Now where was I? Oh yeah

in Math class *grumble*. Math class is only interesting because of my hot and beautiful teacher, Ms. Angel Arklight.

She's been teaching here for about 3 years now, just about the time she graduated from college. She instantly applied

here because she told us she wanted to teach here at her alma mater. I never really thought she used to go to school

here, anyways she's a woman that has long red-pinkish hair, a little busty and such captivating eyes. "Mister Evans." I

here her call me. 'Gosh she has such an angelic voice' I thought "Mister Evaaans." I heard her again then I snapped away

from my thoughts. "Uh-umm... Yes miss a-Arklight ?" I nervously replied. Do you know how it's hard to talk to your beautiful

teacher *slash* **(slightly)** crush? It makes you all nervous and fidgety like the way I'm feeling now. I heard her giggle "No no mister

Evans. Didn't I tell you that you don't have to so formal? We're only the same age remember?" Oh yeah, I forgot to mention

that she's a total genius so she skipped a few grades and she graduated from college at the age of 18. Yeah, she's that

much of a genius.

"Are you gonna stay in my class for the whole day? *giggle*" she told me. I was a confused for a bit then I asked her "Umm..

What do you mean miss Arklight?" I replied, ignoring her previous statement about formalities "The bell already rung and it's

already lunch" then she pouted "And I told you no more formalities. Just call me Angel. We're only the same age." she huffed.

I was a bit shocked because I didn't notice the bell had already rung then I shook my head to clear my thoughts away. Then

I smiled at her last statement then packed my belongings into my bag 'Gosh, she is so cute when she gets all flustered' I

thought. "Thanks for telling me Angel. Eat well." I told her as I walk towards the door. "No problem 'Hydro'. Eat well too." Then

before I walked out the door "Have a good day, miss Arklight." I chuckled then closed the door. "I'm not that old!" I heard her

shout behind the door. I chuckled then I walked towards the cafeteria, weaving through the sea of teenagers in the hallways.

Some were chatting, some were flirting with each other 'Eww' I mentally said. Some were just chilling out in the hallway. Anyways,

when I got to the cafeteria I immediately made a beeline towards the counter. I really look forward to lunch because the cafeteria

food here is not bad as others describe it. "And what would it be for 'lil'Hydraulic Legs' hmm?" the old cafeteria guy asked me. "On

mac n' cheese and a cola please" I replied to Jeremy. That's his real name, see. "Ah the usual I see. Coming right up!" I heard him

tell my order to his co-workers and in just a few seconds, I already got my awesome lunch. "Enjoy 'lil guy." He smiled at me 'Man,

Jeremy is a really nice guy. It's like he doesn't even get negative emotions or something' I thought. I snapped away from my thoughts

then thanked him for the meal. I then sitted on my usual spot, the one near the window. Where I can see a great view of the outside

world while also having a great vision of the cafeteria. Then I spotted a really cute girl just at the opposite table from me. 'Hmm... I

haven't seen her around here. Must be a new student' I thought. I gazed at her while she was eating then maybe she sensed my

intense gaze on her because she looked up at me. I felt my heart skipped a beat and my getting all warm 'What the heck am I getting

flustered all about? Maybe because she caught me staring? Oh great maybe she thinks I'm a pervert now' I thought then I looked down

at my table getting embarrassed. I felt that she wasn't looking at me anymore so I reluctantly peeked at her then I saw she was also

looking down. I noticed that she had a little tinge of pink on her cheeks. 'Wha-what? She's also getting embarrassed?".

I mentally slapped myself because I thought she thinks that I'm a pervert who gets off by looking at girls. But I gotta admit that she has

this certain charm to her then I remembered her gaze. I remembered that she also has red eyes like me! But I couldn't be sure, maybe my

eyes were playing tricks on me so I gotta make sure 'Alright Hydro, whatcha gonna do? Approach her or just sta-' I was snapped away from

my thoughts when I saw some jocks approach her "Hey there cutie. You're new here aren't you?" one of the jocks said. I think there were 5

or 7 of them "Uh-uh-uhmm...I-I-I d-do-don't rea..lly want to be b-bothered right n-now" She shyly replied "C'mon just come with us. We'll make

sure you have lots of fun, if you know what I mean" said another one of the jocks then she winked sexily at her. "I-I don't w-want to" She

replied again then one of the jocks roughly pulled at her arms then one of them laced his arms around her waist then pulled her towards him

"C'mon, don't resist us. Y'know you want to, right? Besides..." Then the one holding her waist moved his head towards her ear the whispered

"Even if you resist us we'll just have to use force on you" he whispered hungrily. Then I couldn't take it anymore so I slammed both my hands

on my table then shouted at them "Hey stop bothering her! If you want to bother somebody, bother somebody your own size!" Then I landed

three-hits to the one holding her arms and three-hits also on the one holding her waist "And don't you even think about soiling this innocent girl!"

I shouted at them again "You little prick" I heard the second one punched growl at me then the first one said "GET HIM!" "GET AWAY FROM HERE

NOW!" I told the girl then all the jocks charged towards me "This is gonna hurt you like hell!" I said.

**YAY! My first chap is already uploaded**

**I'm very sleepy right now 'cuz I'm doing this in 2 AM**

**This has been bothering my mind for a few days now**

**and I wanted to let it out thats all!**

**R and R pls. and thank you! No flames pls.. TT^TT**


	2. Chapter 2 What the Hell?

**Hey there it's me again, chombit5**

**Just wanted to say that there will be**

**an OC zombie here. Cookie for the one**

**who guesses what his special ability will be!**

**Now, on with the story \(^o^)/**

**Chapter 2: What the Hell?!**

****My instincts immediately kicked up and as each of them lunged at me, I quickly dodged every punch and kick they threw at me. Though, some of them got lucky and landed a few punches at me. The first one jumped at me and then I ducked. I got hold of his arm and then slamming him on a nearby table. I could already see a crowd materializing around us but they didn't get too close 'cuz they were afraid they might get caught in our fight too. Now I could see there were 5 of them, well there are now only 4 jocks 'cuz the one I flipped on the table got knocked out 'Hmph...cocky jerk' I thought. The second one and the third one simultaneously charged at me, I used my track and field skills then jumped over them. They accidentally slammed their ugly mugs on the window. "Oof!" "Ugh!" Both of them said. I smirked at their stupidity though I didn't see that fourth one of them got behind me then he put his arms around my body and started squeezing the air out of me "Aaaghhh!" I screamed in pain then he dropped me on the floor. I gasped for air and I started to cough 'Man, *cough* I think I got *cough* ahead of myself' I mentally told myself. "Don't you ever and I mean **ever**... Get in our way again. Ya' got that?" The fifth one told me. Ugh! He's the burliest of them all though, he **is **ugliest looking of them all too. Then he started kicking me in the stomach "Agh! Stop! Agh!" I began to scream in pain then I saw three figures emerging from the crowd. I couldn't see them clearly because my vision was starting to get foggy then I heard one of them speak "What's going on here?! Woah! Hey man, it's Hydro!" I recognized the voice immediately. It was one of my best friends, Jason Brown. He's a tall dude with blond hair, skinny, and he always wears this white shirt under a green army jacket. He likes the smell of matches being lit so we call him "Smoker". He's the brains in our little group, he gets straight A's, even though he's the class clown in our school. Then the other one spoke with a low baritone voice "Hey! What'cha doing to our boss like that, you pieces of garbage?!" His name is Blake Crawford. He's a big, muscular dude that's a member of the 'Wrestling club'. He calls me boss 'cuz of one time we saved him from a bunch of gangsters but that's another story for another time. Then the other one also spoke "He-hey guys, I think w-we shouldn't fight inside th-the school" Another voice I recognized. His name is Luke Heathers. He's a short, chubby boy that's the gentlest member of our little group. He's the mediator when Jason and Blake don't agree on some even if you don't see it, he's also a member of . One time he got nervous on our stage play last month, that he puked at the heroine in our play. Ever since then, we called him 'Boomer'. Well back to my situation now. I'm still catching my breath though I'm now standing "You! Don't you butt in in our business!" The fifth one said, pointing at the three of them. "Now, now. Don't be like that if you don't to get your ass whooped, you cocky jerk." Jason said coolly " Oh yeah? You and what army?" the fourth one said evilly then he grinned. Suddenly the guys that I knocked out regained their consciousness.

Jason kept his cool expression then his expression slowly broke into a smirk "What army?" He asked amusingly then he started chuckling "Why need an army if you've got a strength of one?" then he turned to me and said "Well what do you say 'boss'?" "Lights out!" I said then I punched the jock's face. Then everybody charged at each other. Blake took 3 of the jocks out, Luke pinned one down and then the biggest jock got a little nervous. The jock was already sweating "D-don't get cocky you damn brats! You'll pay for messing with us!" he said then he started to run away. I high-fived with Jason, Luke and Blake then the crowd around us started to cheer. Then we looked at each other and just laughed. Miraculously, we didn't get in the trouble nor did we got called up by any teacher's. I later learned that those jock were just perverts that like to molest other girls. Good thing I was there for the girl or otherwise she would be just another victim of those damn perverts. Speaking of which, that girl we saved actually wanted to meet me after school. 'This is going to be interesting' I thought to myself. The day went by without any hitch.

**After school 3:30 P.M**

I was packing my belongings when Blake called out to me "Hey boss! Let's go, those two are waiting outside" he said. "Yeah, I'll be the-" then I remembered what that girl told me...

**Flashback**:**At the Cafeteria**

I felt someone poking me at my shoulder and when I turned around it was the girl we just saved. Gosh, when you look at her very closely she's definitely gorgeous 'No wait what?! Hydro, you've got miss Angel dude! But she sure is pretty.' I mentally slapped myself because of the raging battle inside my consciousness. "Uh...umm... Than-thank you... C-can you please m-m-meet me after class?" she said to me 'Gosh, she also has a very heavenly voice! I feel like I'm falling in love' the passionate side of me said while my insensitive side said 'Hey now, you ain't got time for this plus you've also got Angel right?' then I shook my head away from my thoughts. "W-well?" she pushed on, lifting her head now. I must say I'm quite shocked when I looked her straight in the eye. She's also got red eyes! I was at loss for words and then I heard her say "N-nevermind what I s-said. I just wanted to thank you. Well, th-thank you for saving me!" she quickly said while having the most red cheeks I've ever seen. Then she began to walk away but before she could leave I held her hand. She must have been surprised 'cuz I felt her tense up. "No, wait. ahh... Sure, I'll meet up with you uuhh... Right after class right?" I asked her, she nodded slowly "Then after class it is. Hehe." I chuckled nervously "O-okay but can you please let go of my hand now?" she said shyly. I realized I was still holding her hand, I also blushed then let go of her hand "Uhh... S-sorry! It's not like I wanted to h-hold your hand, not that I don't want to but uhhh... not in that way of course. Y'know the lovey-dovey way...ahhh...haha..." I began to chuckle nervously "I'm weirding you, aren't I?" I asked her nervously then she began to giggle 'Oh man, she's really cute when she laughs!' I thought. Then she told me "No, not at all. Actually you made me feel better. It's like I'm getting comfortable with you" she blushed when she said the last part softly. I also blushed. "W-well then see'ya later, I've got to get to class. Bye" I told her while walking. She also said her thanks to me and waved at me while also walking the opposite direction.

**End of Flashback: **

****"You can go on without me. I forgot that I have something to do this afternoon." I told Blake. "You sure boss?" he replied "Yeah, uhhh...I've got to pick up some... Groceries! Yeah some groceries. My mom called and I had to go buy something for dinner." I lied to him. "Well, okay boss. Be careful on the way. See'ya later!" He told me then he walked out the school gate. I remembered I had to wait for her here at the gate 'cuz she said she had to do something with a band or something like that. 'By the way, I still don't know what her name is.' I thought then I heard someone call "Hey mister!" I see her running towards me while waving her hand. 'It looks like she's glad to see me' I mentally told myself "Hey, how 'ya doin?" I told her "I'm alright. So, are you ready to go?" she told me happily. I gotta say, she looks a lot better being happy and cheerful. "Sure, let's go. Oh yeah, I still haven't introduced myself. I'm Hydro Evans, my friends call me Hydro but you can call me anything you want." I told her then I put my hand out for her to shake "I'm Farren Erizza. Nice to meet you, Hydro." she smiled then shook my hand. "Well then, let's go" I told her then she nodded. We started to walk out of the school grounds.

**That's it for chapter 2! I can't wait to upload **

**their outing (date) hahahah! XD**

**R and R please! :D**


End file.
